El secreto del pozo
by Chivichula
Summary: Tan pronto terminó en incógnita la primera temporada, supe que era mi deber conducir la historia hacia un buen final. Este FF es para todos los Inuyashamaniacos que se quedaron con ganas de más.


EL SECRETO DEL POZO

Capítulo 1: Un accidente fatal pasa desapercibido

El monje Miroku le frotó suavemente las nalgas a Sango (vaya forma de empezar mi FF…). La verdad es que estaban todos muy aburridos, esperando a que Kagome e Inuyasha regresaran a su mundo, cosa que ella no pensaba hacer todavía.

––¡Depravado! ––Gritó Sango, luego de zamparle una escandalosa bofetada––. ¿Cuándo aprenderá a comportarse, excelencia?

––No lo sé, Sango. ¿Por qué no mejor te resignas? ––Respondió, moviendo insulsamente las cejas––. Ya deberías estar acostumbraaaaaay¡Shippou, suéltame el brazo!

––Eso es para que dejes de ser tan cochino. ¡Puajj! Hasta tu sabor es de puerco maloliento.

––Al menos no soy yo el que tiene pulgas en la cola. ¬¬

La exterminadora miró aturdida cómo el ropaje de Miroku se teñía de rojo súbitamente.

––¡Excelencia¡Está herido!

––Al parecer los colmillos de Shippou se están poniendo cada vez más filosos. nn

––¿Y eso qué? Tenemos que llevarlo a la aldea rápido.

Miroku se acercó al pozo y se asomó por última vez. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron de su brazo, que luego se perdieron en la oscuridad del pozo.

––No creo que vengan hoy. Vámonos.

Esa noche, había una habitación en la época moderna que permanecía con las luces encendidas.

––Ni creas que vas a dormir allá, Inuyasha ––dijo Kagome con su típica voz firme.

Los ojos del hanyou se pusieron llorositos.

––No conseguirás nada mirándome como perro U.U ¡ya bájate, que es mi cama!

––Ay por favor, Kagome, déjame aunque sea por esta noche. Tú puedes dormir en tu cama las veces que quieras, pero yo siempre me tengo que conformar con el suelo.

Kagome perdía la paciencia.

––No me hagas tener que decirlo…

––¡Es que… es que es muy cómoda! ––alcanzó a decir por los abundantes nervios, mientras se aferraba al colchón––.

––A….ba….

––Está bien, está bien, me bajo ––dijo Inuyasha, mientras se quitaba con dificultad las sábanas y procedía a retirarse ––no tienes que ser tan amargada

––¡YO NO ESTOY AMARGADA! SÓLO RECLAMO LO QUE ES MÍO.

––Pero nada te cuesta compartir.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida y enfadada a la vez. En el fondo sabía que su conducta era un poco egoísta; además, Inuyasha no se había comportado grosero.

––Bueno…––suspiró ––Pero hazme un lado que no pienso acostarme en el suelo ––.

––Como quieras ––respondió, fríamente, la bestia––.

Kagome se ruborizó un poco; no esperaba recibir tal indiferencia, y menos tratándose de que dormirían juntos. En fin, ya estaba a punto de subir a su cama cuando…

––¡NO TE ATREVAS, KAGOME! ––exclamó su abuelo loco, aporreando la puerta tras él. Llevaba un bulto rojo en su mano izquierda, y con la derecha señalaba a ambos jóvenes, que lo miraban aterrados ––No quisiera que mi querida nieta quedara embarazada… por eso no puedes dormir con Inuyasha––.

A la chica le entró un ataque de rabia.

––¡Nos estabas espiando?

––Em, sí, pero es por tu seguridad.

Inuyasha sólo permanecía sentado, muy quietecito, observando la discusión Kagome/Abuelo loco.

––Bueno¿Y dónde se supone que quieres que duerma?

––Aquí ––dijo el abuelo, y desplegó el bulto de su mano izquierda, que era en realidad una hamaca. Luego la soltó sobre los aires y solita se colgó perfectamente entre las dos paredes; sus hilos rojos tejidos a mano brillaban a la luz de la luna que se adentró por la ventana.

––¿Qué es eso? ––preguntó Inuyasha.

––Esto, jovencito, es una hamaca U.U

––¿Una qué? ––preguntó Kagome, algo extrañda.

––¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos de vacaciones a México?

FLASH BACK

_Música mexicana_

––Abuelito, quiero comprar esto ––las manos de una Kagome de siete años se paseaban por las multicoloridas hamacas yucatecas en un puesto del mercado––. ¡A Buuyo le encantará jugar con todos estos hilos! (.)

––No, Kago, se ve muy costoso.

––¡QUE YO LO QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!

––Está bien… ¿cuánto cuesta, señorita? ––preguntó, refiriéndose a una morena sonriente que atendía el puesto de hamacas.

Con la misma sonrisa, ésta respondió: ––yo no hablo japonés –– se dio la vuelta y se fue a atender a otros clientes.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban que no se la creían. Boquiabierta,

Kagome, preguntó: –– Abuelo… ¿ROBASTE?

––No, simplemente le pagué el mal servicio que me dio. Bueno, ya duérmanse.

––Sí, buenas noches, abuelo.

––Buenas noches, señor ––se despidió Inuyasha, intentando sonar educado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, y asegurándose de que su chiflado abuelo ya no les espiaba, Kagome se subió a la hamaca. Poco a poco dejó que sus pensamientos la absorbieran.

"Quisiera preguntarle qué sintió… ¿Por qué fue tan inexpresivo¿Será que no le importó que estuvimoss a punto de dormir juntos? Sí. A él le da lo mismo, sólo quería el maldito colchón. ¡Ash! No sé por qué me afecta tanto… no debería ser así, no debería doler".

Kagome se volteó discretamente hacia la izquierda, con tal de contemplar a Inuyasha a través de los huequitos que se formaban entre cada hilo (otra ventaja que tienen las hamacas además de ser frescas). Él se hallaba acostado boca-arriba con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, simulando la función de una almohada. Un repentino deseo de abrazarlo se adentró en Kagome.

"Sus brazos son tan fuertes… pero su corazón aún se muestra vulnerable por Kikyo… cómo me gustaría que olvidara a esa vieja muerta de una vez. Es un tonto".

––Buenas noches, tonto ––se escuchó decir.

Se habría sentido avergonzada, pero nadie le contestó.

––¿Inuyasha?

Kagome se volvió nuevamente para verlo; estaba roncando en la orilla de la cama, con una mitad de su cuerpo al aire y la otra apoyada sobre la cama. La chica no pudo resistirse…

––Abajo ––susurró, y lo que restaba por caer de Inuyasha se estrelló contra el piso.


End file.
